Una cosa llevó a la otra
by mentalbreaker98
Summary: Dewa y Chitose cumplen un año mas de amistad, para celebrarlo van a beber a un bar, como es tarde deciden ir a casa del castaño donde Chitose comienza a ver su relacion desde otra perspectiva.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**__K project_no me pertenece, todos los personajes son propiedad de_ GoRa y GoHands_solo los tome prestados_._

**Una cosa llevó a la otra**

Masaomi Dewa un pelinegro, de ojos oscuros y piel clara se encontraba en la biblioteca leyendo varios libros.

Tenia ya mucho tiempo ahí de tanto que se metió en la lectura perdió la noción del tiempo sin darse cuenta de lo tarde que era, guarda el libro en su lugar, sale y cierra con llave que le había dado el dueño (pues de tantas veces que Dewa se quedaba tan tarde le confió la llave).

Apenas sale y se da cuenta de que estaba lloviendo, no le importo mucho, era una ligera lluvia, sigue con su camino, pero mientras más avanza más fuertes se vuelve las ráfagas de viento y las gotas de agua, entonces se queda bajo del techo de una tienda, hubiera regresado pero ya había atravesado una gran distancia, como no llevaba paraguas logro mojarse un poco.

El viento soplo con más fuerza aún estornudando causando que sus lentes cayeran, cuando apenas los iba a recoger alguien más se agacho por el para entregárselos junto con una gran sonrisa, una que el pelinegro reconocería de entre muchas, la de su amigo y amor imposible Chitose You.

* * *

**Nota de la autora**: Se que es poco T^T y es mi primer fanfic Yaoi, espero les guste.


	2. Chapter 2

Dewa estornudó causando que sus lentes cayeran, cuando apenas los iba a recoger alguien más se agachó por él para entregárselos junto con una gran sonrisa, una que el pelinegro reconocería de entre muchas, la de su amigo y amor imposible Chitose You.

-¿Chitose, que haces aquí?-

-¿Que no recuerdas?-

Lo pensé un momento pero mi mente quedo en blanco -¿Recordar que?- Lo mire con duda enarcando una ceja.

Chitose hizo una mueca de desagrado junto con un puchero.

-Una… ¿ cita? tal vez- Fue lo primero en que pensé. El castaño negó con la cabeza y no supe que responder, suspiró y comenzó a hablar.

-Aunque no lo creas no he siquiera mirado a alguna chica -Sonrió orgulloso-

-No entiendo...- Me miro enojado ante la respuesta.

\- Acordamos que hoy no estaría con ninguna chica y que hoy nos veríamos en el centro de la ciudad- Abrí los ojos de golpe ¿Se me había olvidado? -Pero no estabas y vine a buscarte, no creí que se te olvidaría...- Lo pensé un poco mas, cierto cumpliríamos otro año más de conocernos.

\- Perdón...-

-No importa mucho- Se encogió de hombros y seguido se cruzo de brazos- Ya es algo tarde además dudo que la reservación siga en pie o que la película misteriosamente se haya detenido a esperarnos- Me mostro unas entradas que compro.

No supe que responder y tape mi rostro.

-Ya dije perdón no tienes que hacerme sentir más culpable sabes?- entonces coloco su mano en mi hombro.

-Pero ya estamos juntos eso es lo que importa- sonrió nuevamente.

-¿Quieres ir a algún lado?- Sugerí sin mirarlo.

-¿Un lugar abierto a esta hora?-

-Podemos ir a un beber unos tragos, yo invito- Ahora lo miraba a los ojos.

-¿Tu? ¿A beber? pff vamos eres Dewa-

-¿Crees que no puedo ir a un bar?- Fruncí el ceño y el comenzó a reír, no creía que hablaba en serio, luego de darse cuenta se quedo callado.

-...- Aparto la mirada de mi, dándome a entender que no me creía -¿Quieres ver que si puedo?-

-Vamos no tienes que hacerlo- Lo tome de la mano molesto -A donde vamos? -Cuestiono el castaño.

-¿A dónde crees? -Pregunte sarcásticamente El otro suspiro algo aburrido, sabía que no dejaría que me dijera que no podria hacer algo

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:** Perdonen que tarde pero tengo muchos exámenesD:


	3. Chapter 3

\- Fruncí el ceño y el comenzó a reír, no creía que hablaba en serio, luego de darse cuenta se quedo callado.

-...- Aparto la mirada de mi, dándome a entender que no me creía -

-¿Quieres ver que si puedo?- Lo mire y luego lo tome de la mano molesto

-¿A dónde vamos? -Cuestionó el castaño.

-¿A dónde crees? -Pregunte sarcásticamente

El otro soltó un suspiró y sonrió nuevamente, sabía que no dejaría que me dijera que no podría hacer algo.

Entramos al Antro, aunque la idea inicial era un bar, el antro estaba mas cerca y algo de música nos vendría bien a ambos, o al menos solo a mí, entramos y fuimos directo a la barra.

–No se que pedir, si vodka ruso o whisky escoses…-El castaño me miró algo sorprendido -¿Que pasa Chitose? – Le pregunte en tono de burla.

Sonrió de lado -Es solo que no conocía esta etapa tuya-

-Y ¿qué te parece?- Pregunte acomodando mis gafas.

-Me gusta- dijo mirándome a los ojos.

¿Me había dicho que le gustaba? ... no, no era eso. Me voltee avergonzado y tome del Vodka que me sirvieron muy rápido

-Oye, por más que sepas de bebidas...- Tomo mi mano-... No te servirá si no sabes cómo tomarlo-Soltó mi mano- Toma con calma- Luego yo sonreí.

-¿Y ahora porque sonríes tú?-

-Haces que suene importante- Le respondí.

-Pero lo es- dijo a la vez que se rió.

-Como digas...- Tomo su copa y la hazlo hacia mí y lo mire con duda -Gracias por soportarme y sacarme de apuro "Por nosotros"-

Hice lo mismo y choque la copa -Por nosotros- Sonreí.

La noche paso haciendo recuerdos de nuestro tiempo en cuando nos conocimos hasta la fecha actual, riendo y sintiendo nostalgia del tiempo que había pasado, recordé de su rompimiento con aquella chica que lo cambio muy notablemente.

-Chitose...- Lo llamé.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Sigues, lastimado por "Ella"?- Me atreví a preguntar por fin

-¿Porque preguntas ahora?-

-Si quieres, no respond-...-

-Todavía hay ocasiones en que pienso en ella, pero ya no es de la misma manera dolorosa, solo es un recuerdo más del pasado...- Me miro- Eso ¿responde tu pregunta?-

\- S-si...-

\- Bueno- Tomo la copa de tope- Hoy solo hay que disfrutar!-

Lo imité y solté un leve grito- Si!-

Pasaron varias copas más y el efecto en mí se hizo demasiado fuerte ya no podía razonar muy bien, pero debía admitir que nos lo estábamos pasando muy bien luego se empezó a escuchar una canción que reconocería muy bien, era la favorita de Chitose apenas voltee para hacérselo saber y él ya me había tomado de la mano para ir a la pista de baile.

~Mas tarde~

Chitose apenas y entro a su casa, pues llevaba a Dewa apoyándose sobre su hombro, este otro solo decía cosas sin sentido. Chitose como pudo cerró la puerta y camino a su habitación, pues el tenia un poco mas de conocimiento que el pelinegro /Solo un poco/ Llego a la cama y recostó a Dewa sobre ella, pero al calcular mal, de un momento a otro se había aproximado al rostro contrario sintiendo que golpeaba una respiración con otra, se sintió algo nervioso.

Apenas se iba a poner de pie pero perdió el equilibrio y termino por besarlo.

Fue un beso fugaz y repentino, ambos se sorprendieron, pero más Chitose quien tenía un poco mas de cordura, avergonzado iba a retirarse pero las manos de Dewa lo tomaron del cuello de su camisa con fuerza para volverle a Besar.

Chitose confuso comenzó a preguntarse muchas cosas ¿por qué me beso de nuevo? ¿Lo hizo porque quería o porque esta borracho? ¿Desde cuándo Dewa besa tan bien? ¿Porque mi cuerpo no responde? Dewa lo tomo con más fuerza aun y lo tumbo en la cama colocándose arriba de el. Chitose pensaba quitárselo pero por alguna razón seguía besándole, tal vez en el fondo /muy en el fondo/ deseaba eso, era una sensación totalmente diferente a todas las anteriores veces y quería saber más de ello entonces coloco sus manos en el cabello del pelinegro.

Dewa sonrió de lado levemente y empezó a recorrer con sus manos el torso del castaño por debajo de su camisa.

Chitose quería de alguna manera decir que no – Y-yo N-…- pero se dejo llevar, solo un poco.

El pelinegro deseaba profundizar aun más el beso pero al ver que el otro no le dejaba coló su mano debajo del pantalón de Chitose.

Con el más mínimo contacto el castaño lanzo un gemido –Aaahh~- y ahí fue la oportunidad de Dewa para introducir su lengua y profundizar el beso.

Dewa siguió acariciándole y al mismo tiempo estaba jugando con su lengua, apenas desabrocho un el botón del pantalón de Chitose y dejo sus labios para ir bajando besando su mejilla, mentón, su su cuello, su clavícula, su hombro que apenas había descubierto…

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Perdonen por dejarlo tan interesante (?)  
Espero sea leido por muchos el fic, no duden en compartirlo

y por ultimo  
**F**eliz cumpleaños Chitose:)


	4. Chapter 4

** Promesa **

* * *

Dewa siguió acariciándole y al mismo tiempo estaba jugando con su lengua, apenas desabrocho un el botón del pantalón de Chitose y dejo sus labios para ir bajando besando su mejilla, mentón, su su cuello, su clavícula, su hombro que apenas descubrió, su pecho, su abdomen y... quedo dormido.

-¿Ehh?-Chitose miró al pelinegro recostado en su pecho, no sabía que sentir, estaba algo enojado ¿Acaso deseaba más? ¿Aunque se aprovechara de su mejor amigo en estado de ebriedad? Dejo de pensar en ello y recostó a Dewa a un lado, lo tapo se quedo en su lugar mirándolo muy detenidamente, luego jalo de su cabello, ¿y si el contrario despertaba? ¿y si le odiaría de ahora en adelante? ¿y si nunca le volvía a hablar?

Iba a salir a caminar un rato, necesitaba pensar en algún plan, apenas se levantó y sintió algo despertar en su entre pierna, ¿realmente el otro le excitó tanto como para quedar así? el castaño tapó su rostro de vergüenza y luego miro al pelinegro con un tic en el ojo, de algún modo le haría pagar, ¿cómo? no sabía pero de algún modo, entonces Chitose salió por la puerta para despejar su mente, claro que antes se encargo de "Ese detalle"

**~Dewa versión~**

Me moví ligeramente y luego me estire, había dormido mucho. Me levante y tendí la cama luego talle un poco mis ojos, no recordaba mucho. -Estábamos en el bar y luego...-Ya no supo que decir -¿Qué pasó?-

Dejó de pensar en eso y una imagen de chitose recostado debajo de él lanzando un suspiro le sorprendió, acaso había soñado con el castaño? El no es así, nunca hubiera soñado o pensado en algo tan pervertido. Sacudió ligeramente su cabeza y camino por la casa para encontrar a Chitose. Apenas entro a la cocina y ahí estaba el.

Estaba rodeado de envases de café y tenía los ojos rojos luego comenzó a susurrar cosas extrañas. -Tierra llamando a Chitose...- Mencione para ver que le pasaba, el otro se asusto y me miro.

-Buenos días...- Susurro.

\- Buenos días -Respondí y sonreí.

De inmediato aparto la mirada de mi y tomo nuevamente de su café.

-¿No has dormido?- Pregunte algo preocupado.

Chitose negó moviendo la cabeza.

-¿Estas bien?-

El ya mencionado asintió esta vez.

-Pensé que no te gustaba el café, o si te gusta?- Enarqué una ceja.

Y él negó nuevamente.

-¿Te dejo solo? - Pregunte y no hubo respuesta-Eres un caso perdido...-Camine hasta la puerta -Hasta luego- Y cerré, Chitose estaba muy raro y alterado, lo mejor sería dejar que piense un poco y hablaríamos luego.

~~~~En el bar de Homra días después

-No contesta ni mis mensajes ni llamadas, ¿Crees que se enojó conmigo? - Comente a Bandou que era el segundo al que le tenía más confianza.

-No creo, tal vez está enfermo, ya se le pasara- coloco una mano en mi hombro-Pero, ¿Realmente no recuerdas nada de lo que pasó?-

-No -Respondí tranquilo

-Ya veo...- De pronto vibró su celular y miro quien era para luego guardarlo, por las gafas del contrario pude notar el nombre en el teléfono "chitose".

Al igual que yo, Chitose recurría a Bandou después de mi cuando algo salía mal, aparte de que ellos eran más apegados.

-Seguro que no has hablado con él?-Lo mire a los ojos con duda, aunque el otro tuviese sus gafas de sol.

-N-no, para nada...- Respondío y volví a lanzar un suspiro, ya habían pasado desde que no sabía nada de él. -Me tengo que ir- Dijo nervioso.

-Adiós -Dije sin muchas ganas, realmente quería saber qué pasaba.

**Bandou versión~~Días antes.**

Unos minutos después de que Dewa se fuera

-¿QUE PASO?! ¿CHITOSE ESTAS BIEN?- Grite minutos después de abrir la puerta y correr a la cocina. Tome de los hombros al castaño y lo sacudí varias veces - ¡No vayas a la luz!-

-Cállate…-Dijo en un leve susurro

-Me envías un mensaje diciendo "me estoy muriendo"- Dijo con voz de retrasado imitando a Chitose- ¡¿Y me dices que me callé?! ¡¿Qué clase de broma es esa?!-

-No es broma, me siento raro, como si estuviera envenenado o algo así- Chillo el castaño

-hmm - Lo cacheteé y el otro no respondió- Demonios sí que estas mal! -Exclame preocupado-¿Qué paso esta vez? -Ya con un poco más de calma pasamos a la sala.

-Te acostaste con alguien anoche?- Pregunte yendo al grano

-Algo así…- Dijo muy bajo.

-¿Quien era?- Le pregunte para darle un consejo o algo así.

-... - El castaño me miro y escondió su cabeza en sus rodillas.

-¿No me dirás?-

-...- Negó con la cabeza.

Suspiré -Si no respondes no te puedo ayudar- Le regañe.

-¿Prometes no decir nada?- Dijo levantando muy poco la mirada.

-¿Acaso he dicho algo antes?- Lo mire.

-¿Prometes no sorprenderte, gritarme o golpearme?… al menos hasta que te lo explique- Me miro con sentimiento de culpa.

-¿Que tan malo es? - Parecía que el mujeriego realmente hablaba en serio.

-Promételo- Me ordeno como un niño pequeño pidiéndole algo a su padre.

-Lo prometo, lo prometo- Solté fastidiado, ya quería saber que era.

-D…- Susurro muy bajo

-¿Eh? No te escuche- Me acerque un poco.

-De…-

-¡No escucho ni un carajo!- Reclame enojado, realmente quería saber que tenia escondiendo.

-DEMONIOS BANDOU! DIJE DEWA! DEWA MASAOMI- Gritó Chitose.

-...¡¿ QUÉ?! - Grite realmente sorprendido, tal vez era una broma y una muy pesada.

-¡Rompiste tu promesa! -Replico infantil en lo que me señalaba. "Realmente era verdad" pensé

-¡Y UNA MIERDA CON LA PROMESA! - Le di un puñetazo a chitose en la mejilla

**~~Unos minutos, gritos, y una bolsa de hielo después **

-Explícate- Le ordene cruzándome de brazos.


	5. Chapter 5

-DEMONIOS BANDOU! DIJE DEWA! DEWA MASAOMI- Grito

-... QUE?! - Grite realmente sorprendido.

-Rompiste tu promesa! -Replico infantil en lo que me señalaba.

-Y UNA MIERDA CON LA PROMESA! - Le di un puñetazo a chitose en la mejilla

**~~Unos minutos, gritos, y una bolsa de hielo después **

-Explícate- Le ordene cruzándome de brazos.

-Fuimos a un bar, tomamos...- Comenzó a mover los brazos de forma rara y estaba temblando ligeramente.

-¡¿Lo emborrachaste?!-

-N-no! ¿Demonios no confías en mi? –

\- ¿Se te olvida que eres Chitose? –

-Tsk... bueno bebimos, bailamos y después de unas horas lo traje a casa-

-¿Porque aquí? –

-Mi casa estaba más cerca que la de él y era muy noche, pero eso no importa, ¡déjame terminar!-

-Tsk -.

\- Entonces lo recosté en la cama, me desequilibre y lo bese por accidente, luego...- Miro a otra dirección.

Negué con la cabeza y con cara de asco-No quiero detalles, ¿pero lo hiciste o no? –

-No, pero estábamos apunto de que asi fuera-

-Y... ¿Si lo sabia o estaba muy tomado?- Enarqué una ceja.

-Muy tomado-

-Dejemos pasar unos días y si no regresan los recuerdos, lo mejor sería hacer como que nada paso. Porque no es importante cierto?-

-Y-yo... - El castaño no sabía si decirle a Bandou o no por sus sentimientos- ...Para nada importante-

-Bueno, ya me voy-

-¡Espera bandou! Yo siento mi estomago raro y todo me da vueltas, también me siento caliente, creo que estoy temblando- Menciono mirando ambas manos- Y lo que pasó no logro olvidar lo... -Dijo con ligera angustia- ¿Por qué es? –

-Puede ser que estés con sentimiento de culpa o...- Se detuvo y miro a Chitose ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

\- ¿O qué?-

-Que estés enamorado... aunque eso no pasaría- Comenzó a reír- Ni puedo imaginármelo de ti- Una corriente paso por la espalda de Chitose, esa palabra lo alarmo, realmente podría haberse enamorado del? Imposible! El ama a las chicas! Aunque Dewa es más lindo que cualquier chica... Diablos en que pienso. -Golpeo su cabeza con su mano-

-Estas bien? –

-Si, lo mejor será que tome una ducha o algo asi- Se despeinó ligeramente.

-Ok -Salió por la puerta

**~~~ Día actual**

-Chitose, Masaomi no recuerda nada- Bandou habló después de entrar a la habitación del mujeriego.

-Bien...- Dijo con su cara contra una almohada.

Se sentó en la esquina del colchón -Ahora necesitas salir de aquí e ir al bar-

-¿Tengo qué? - levanto un poco la mirada.

-Masaomi esta comenzando a sospechar- Respondió inmediatamente y luego hubo en silencio corto.

-Lo haré mañana...- -

Ok - Se levanta y da la vuelta- Pero si no vas te llevaré a patadas! –

-De acuerdo...- Volví a cubrir mi rostro

Y como le prometí a Bandou a el día siguiente fui al bar, caminaba a pasos cortos sin querer llamar la atención, abrí la puerta y no estaba ahí-Ufff- Solte.

Camine por el interior, me acerque a la barra y tome asiento.

-Buenos días - Dijo Kusanagi que me daba la espalda.

-Buenos días...- Cuando respondí y supo quien era yo, el se volteó a verme.

-WOO! – Grito asustado intentando atrapar la copa que escapo de sus manos- ¿Que te pasó?-

-No he dormido bien...- Deslice mi mano por mi cara con algo de frustración.

\- Si que se nota- Sonrió ligeramente- ¿Qué haces aquí si estas mal? –

-Bandou me pidió que viniera, pero no lo veo-

-Se fue con- Miro por encima de mi- Ya regreso –Sonrió.

-Hay, viniste - Dijo alegre la voz de bandou y poco después una mano detrás de mi se apoyo en la barra.

Me voltee para verlo -Tal como pedist-… Aquel no era bandou, era Dewa a una muy corta distancia tanta que sentía el choque de nuestras respiraciones.

\- Wo~ -Estaba a punto de caer hacia atrás y cerré con fuerza mis ojos esperando el golpe, pero nunca llegó- ¿Eh? - Sentí y una cálida mano me sostuvo, abrí mis ojos y lo vi, era Dewa el dueño de esa mano tan cálida que me ayudo, mi mirada se poso en los profundos ojos de Dewa por un momento el cual sentí eterno. Sin saber que hacer lo le seguí mirando, poco después reaccioné que Dewa también tenia su mano abrazándome por la cintura por lo que no pude evitar el sonrojo y lo retiro de inmediato, cayendo al suelo.

-Estas bien? - Pregunto preocupado ofreciéndome su mano, la cual no tome por miedo a no soltarla.

-Si lo estoy... sabes, tengo que irme -Me levante sin su ayuda.

-Pero... –

-Adiós- Dije sin mirarlo con mi rostro ardiendo caminando rápidamente fuera del bar para ir a mi casa.


End file.
